


Bukan Izin Kencan

by reva (revabhipraya)



Series: "Kencan" Raka dan Izanami [3]
Category: Original Work, The Last Brechkovsky
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Drama, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/reva
Summary: Untuk beli crepes, Izanami harus bilang dulu pada Ryo.





	Bukan Izin Kencan

**Author's Note:**

> Sebuah fiksi orisinal berupa spin-off dari [The Last Brechkovsky](https://www.wattpad.com/story/98544905-the-last-brechkovsky).

RYO  
  
Ryo-kuuun ♪ヾ(●´∀`●)ﾉ  
Lagi apaaa?  
Kenapa nami?  
Lagi siap-siap mau berangkat  
Umm  
Hari ini aku nggak ada kegiatan klub!  
Klub kuliner lagi gak ada jadwal, klub musik belum ada konser buat diikutin lagi jadi libur latihan, terus klub buku juga lagi nggak ada event jadi nggak harus kumpul!  
Oke  
Terus?  
Aku ngajak Mine-chan jalan-jalan cuma dia nggak bisa soalnya lembur (´＿｀。)ﾞ  
Terus Mine-chan nyuruh aku jalan sama Raka-kun  
Boleh gak?  
Boleh aja  
Mau ngapain emang?  
Paling beli crepes terus ngobrol-ngobrol di perpustakaan Musashi!  
Sekalian gangguin Mine-chan! Hehehehe (　・`ω・´)  
Yaudah  
Silakan aja  
Beneran??? (･д･oﾉ)ﾉ  
Ya  
Toh cuma beli crepes  
Iya kok cuma beli crepes!  
Ryo-kun mau? (*・ω・)ノ  
Gimana bisa?  
Kalau mau aku bisa beli sendiri di sini  
Hehehehe bercanda! ( 〃▽〃)  
Oke deh nanti aku kirim foto!  
Foto crepes nya tapi! o(^o^)o  
Ya  
Terserah aja  
Hihihi  
Ryo-kun kapan pulang? (。･´д`･。)  
Aku kangen ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡  
Nanti ya  
Tanggal 19  
April?! ♪ヾ(●´∀`●)ﾉ  
Juli  
Iiih masih lama! (*｀Д´)ノ！！！  
Sebel! (*｀Д´)ノ！！！  
Sabar nami  
Kamu semangat ya sekolahnya  
Lagi banyak kegiatan kan?  
Iya nih (。･´д`･。)  
Ryo-kun juga semangat kuliahnya! ♪ヾ(●´∀`●)ﾉ  
Ya  
Makasih nami  
Samasama! ( 〃▽〃)  
Ryo-kun~~  
Ya?  
Nanti malam boleh video call gak? (´ﾉω；`)  
Aku beneran kangen......  
Boleh  
Nanti kukabari kalau sudah di apartemen lagi  
YAAAAAY!!!! ♪ヾ(●´∀`●)ﾉ  
Kalau begitu sampai jumpa nanti malam!  
Ya  
Sampai "jumpa"  


**Author's Note:**

> Akhirnya satu-satunya pasangan yang pacaran di sini bisa kutulis juga! Ini semacam sampingan dari fanfik yang Izanami & Minerva ya! Ceritanya sebelum ngechat Raka, dia izin dulu ke Ryo~


End file.
